pokemonstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquamarine Island
Aquamarine Island is a small islet that's host to a single village and some isolated houses. There's a gym there, though it's such a tough gym that it's considered the last stop before challenging the Elite 4. Dragon's Lair (Gym) Gwen is one of the most powerful trainer in Pensino. She is preparing a team to beat the elite 4, refusing to work with any but the best. They all dress in ballroom gowns and tuxedos as they train. Rumors: * 70: Gwen is the protector of this island. She keeps crime off of it and ensures that the endangered dragon Pokemon here are protected. Only trainers that defeat her in combat have the right to attempt to catch one. * 100: Gwen is rich. Like, really really rich. She's got investments all over the place, inheritance from her parents mostly, plus she takes big jobs from time to time. Like blowing up a hole through a mountain or something. Instead of a bank, she keeps her cash in the middle of her gym. I asked her why once and she said "Banks can be robbed." She'll let you try to take her money in mid-battle and keep it if you win, but no one's ever managed to get much. * 130: Gwen's got a Dragonair and a bunch of Dragonites. Her followers all have as close as they can get to dragons. She's trying to whip them in shape to face the Elite 4. * 160: I hear Gwen had a run-in with Team Rocket. They'd tried a few times to get into the Dragon's Cove to get at the rare dragons inside there. Gwen didn't let them. Rumor has it, they kidnapped her sister. Instead of letting Team Rocket go in the Dragon Cove, she went in and grabbed a bunch of Team Rocket bigwigs and threatened to start throwing them off a building unless they released her sister. I don't know if it's true or not, but there's no Team Rocket on this island. * 180: Gwen has some really powerful dragons. I mean super powerful. Even for Dragonites. This one she's got, it barely fits in the gym. * 200: They say you can't mega evolve Pokemon until you've beaten the Elite 4. The Challenge Maybe take down Team Rocket? The Battle The gym has a massive pile of money in the center, millions of Pokedollars in cash, all of it Gwen's fortune. This is dragon-type terrain, and it causes a compulsion to confusion on any dragon type that stands on it. The gym's rules allow anyone to have any of their Pokemon grab as much money as they can from the pile and keep it if they win. This takes a standard action and the Pokemon can grab 50 times its strength in Pokedollars. Other methods may allow for the taking of thousands of pokedollars. Gwen will challenge the players to a battle with 2 Pokemon per trainer. Each of her gym rats has one Pokemon, and Gwen will use Pokemon equal to one plus one per opposing player. The Gyarados, Aerodactyl, and Charizard all know Dragon landing. All of them are at maxed strength. Gwen will save her most powerful Dragonite for last. It knows the move Dragon Ascent, which allows it to mega evolve. It uses that move on the first turn it is out. It also knows Protect the Hoard. Given the several million pokedollars on the floor, this move will do about 2,000 damage per hit, and Mega Dragonite can use it every turn. Gym Leader Guinevere Dragonair, Giant Dragonite, and 4 Dragonite. Fisherman Arthur Gyarados Fossil Hound Katie Aerodactyl Tristan Charizard Gardener Percy Venusaur Swimmer Garret Kingdra Victory Gwen awards the trainers the Power badge. She also gives everyone the TM for Dragon Landing as well as a TM for Ultimate Power, Protect the Hoard, or Dino Might. This victory also entitles players the right to enter the Dragon's Cove and get a chance to catch dragon Pokemon. Dragon Cove The only access to this hidden cove is through the Dragon's Lair gym, and Gwen guards it fiercely. Sneaking across a dragon's hoard requires a roll of difficulty 200 to get past the greedy dragons. Encounters here